


No One's Here To Sleep

by elesteria



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elesteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no worry, not when Sebastian smiled at him as he passed him a plate of food. Between the two of them, they could figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Here To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this is set. I initially wrote this before the game even came out. I was working with the information we had at the time... which wasn't much.

Sebastian’s fingers were rough against him, stiff and awkward. It wasn’t so much a clumsy attempt, but one filled with hesitation. If it were anyone else, Joseph would have flipped his partner back onto the bed, straddled them, and quickly worked himself open with lube slicked fingers. The person finally sliding a finger in, knuckle deep, was Sebastian though and that made this different.

Joseph had wanted this for far too long to quickly work himself open while Sebastian watched him. That was something to be stored away for a later time. So instead of taking the lead, he let himself relax into his partners touch, really letting himself feel the way Sebastian’s thick finger slid in deeper, it’s intrusion made easier by a liberal amount of lube.

It was slower than he would have liked, but he could feel the calluses on Sebastian’s fingers, ones built up from handling his .40 Smith & Wesson for years. He’d wondered for some time what it would feel like to have his rough hands on his skin. The reality of his touch was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. The reality was how the hand not slowly working him open, was pressed flat against Joseph’s stomach, fingers catching across his skin and causing the muscles under his hand to flutter at the contact.

The knowledge that dangerous, highly trained, Sebastian Castellanos, was being careful with him was enough to have him arching his back on a ragged moan, when Sebastian pushed his finger in deeper.

Joseph’s fingers tightened in the sheets around him, fingers flexing as he tried to find some kind of purchase. Then Sebastian stopped, which dragged a frustrated groan from Joseph as he flopped back down. He looked down, past the glasses slipping down his nose, to where Sebastian was crouched between his legs, a frown settling onto his face. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and waited for Sebastian to actually look away from where his finger was inside him and look up at him.

“You know, you don’t have to be so careful. I didn’t invite you in so that you could be careful.” Joseph said bluntly, watching for any sign that Sebastian wanted to leave. He wasn’t going to force this if his partner showed any sign that he was uncomfortable, which could be why he was so hesitant, but Seb’s expression wasn’t giving anything away.

“Mm, you’re right.” Sebastian finally said after a minute of silence. His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips, before he finally let his expression melt into a small smile, a smirk, if Joseph was being completely honest with himself. It was the only warning Joseph had before Sebastian was sliding his finger out and then quickly sliding two back in.

“Fuck,” Joseph gasped, falling back onto the bed with a grunt. He heard Sebastian chuckle, but he couldn’t focus on him, not when his fingers were scissoring and that was what he had wanted.

Joseph rolled his hips against the rough pace of Sebastian’s fingers, meeting the slide of two fingers with a throaty laugh. Now that Joseph had said something, there was no hesitation in Sebastian’s touch. Instead his fingers were steady, just the way Joseph liked it, while his free hand moved away his stomach and settled onto his hip, stilling them while he worked Joseph open.

“You know, I’ve thought about this. About the way your fingers would feel inside of me, of the way your cock would feel.” Joseph started, only pausing when Sebastian slid a third finger into him and brushed against the spot that had Joseph positively writhing. “I wondered if we would even make it to the bed, or if you’d just fuck me on the living room floor. I also thought about the noises you would make when I fucked you, about the sound you would make when you finally came.”

Joseph’s voice was steady as he spoke and he pushed his glasses back up into place, so that he could see the way Sebastian’s expression stuttered at his words. It looked like he was fraying around the edges and that had Joseph grinning, because that was exactly what he had wanted.

He reached out towards his nightstand, grabbing the condom he had left there and held it out towards Sebastian. “Come on, I’m good.”

“Alright,” Sebastian pulled his fingers free and Joseph shivered at the loss of contact. The brief loss would be more than worth what was to come next, so he ignored it, in favour of watching Sebastian take the condom and open it. Joseph turned his attention down to Sebastian’s cock, curved up and leaking precome. He wanted to sit up and push Sebastian back, before taking him into his mouth, but he could wait. Maybe later, after they’d had time to talk about how they’d ended up on Joseph’s bed, with Sebastian rolling a condom onto his dick and lining himself up.

It felt like it had just happened, that they’d come off a case, had a beer and it had just happened. Joseph knew that wasn’t the case, knew that they were both too precise for this to have happened without thought. Joseph had been thinking about this for far too long and he was starting to realize that Sebastian had probably been doing the same.

Joseph hooked his leg around Sebastian’s hips and dragged him forward, his hand reaching out to take his shoulder and pull him down close enough that he could mouth at the line of his jaw. He nipped with teeth, before pulling away, just far enough to breathe into his ear, “I’m good. No more waiting.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian answered and it was all enough. There would be time to talk later, but for now, they were setting that aside. For now, Sebastian was guiding his dick inside of Joseph with one hand, while his other was braced on the bed beside Joseph’s head, holding himself up. The contact was enough to have Joseph gasping against Sebastian’s cheek, and Sebastian’s hips twitching against the slow pace he was trying to take.

“Fuck,” Sebastian hissed and that was all the warning that Joseph had before he was sliding all the way in and bottoming out. Whining at the sudden change in pace, Joseph dug his fingers into Sebastian’s back, drawing him in closer. He could feel Sebastian kissing a line down the hollow of his throat, but all he could think about was the way he suddenly felt so full.

“That was good, do it again. Please, oh fuck, just do it again.” The words were out of Joseph’s mouth, even as Sebastian started to slide back. He could feel Sebastian smiling against the curve of his shoulder as he pulled out all the way, before thrusting back in hard. He tried to roll his hips to meet his thrust, but it was hard when he wasn’t sure just what kind of pace Sebastian was going to take.

So instead of trying to meet him, he cradled Sebastian’s chin in his hand and pulled him up to kiss him. And while the initial guiding touch was gentle, the kiss was anything but. The kiss was clacking teeth and Joseph biting Sebastian’s bottom lip, before he finally licked into his mouth. He tasted like beer and the Chinese takeaway that they had got on the way back to Joseph’s apartment. They had kissed on the way to Joseph’s bedroom, but this was different, more intimate. Another connection to add to the one where they were already joined.

Joseph’s words and his touch were enough to reassure Sebastian that he was fine, that he had prepped him enough to be ready for this.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Sebastian panted against Joseph’s lips, before kissing him again. It was hard to keep that up though, especially when Sebastian fell into a rhythm, rocking his hips down hard and pulling back just as quick. Soon it had them breathing breathing each others air and gasping.

Although it was just what Joseph had wanted, it wasn’t enough, but that was something that Sebastian seemed to know. He was reaching between them without Joseph having to say anything, hand wrapping around Joseph’s cock, even as he continued to keep the pace of his thrusts.

“Fuck, Seb,” Joseph gasped, back arching and breathe stuttering out of his lungs. The contact was just what he had needed. Sebastian’s hand flicked over him, thumb tracing along the slit and smearing pre come down his length. Joseph didn’t care about the noises leaving him, all he cared for was the way Sebastian’s hand moved in time with his hips and the way it all felt.

He had no doubt that he could get off like this, that he could get off with nothing more than Sebastian’s hand on him. His body wasn’t sure if it wanted to rock up into the motion of the hand on him, or down onto the dick sliding into him, because both were good. Both were more than good. The indecision had his hips stuttering between both touches, but when he rocked up, the angle changed and Sebastian’s dick dragged along that perfect spot as he slid in and Joseph was gone.

He came with a moan, hands wrapped around the back of Sebastian’s neck as he came over his hand in hot spurts. He trembled, Sebastian’s hand working him through his orgasm, even as the pace of his thrusts sped up. There was no denying the fact that Sebastian was close, that it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

Joseph panted wetly against Sebastian’s neck, reaching out with a shaky hand to bat away Sebastian’s hand from his cock. He knew if Sebastian continued, that it would be too much and Joseph wouldn’t be able to think. He needed to think, because he wanted to watch as Sebastian finally fell over the edge.

Wrapping both of his legs tightly around Sebastian’s hips, Joseph pulled him in and rolled his hips, taking a more guiding role. One of Sebastian’s hands was clenched into his hair, as he whispered nonsensical words into Joseph’s ear. Joseph could hear the hitch in his breath, each time he matched Sebastian’s movements. He could hear the way Sebastian groaned, when his hips finally stuttered and came to a stop.

“Fuck, Joseph,” Sebastian chuckled, collapsing against Joseph as they both shook through the aftershocks. There wasn’t anyway that Joseph could reply, so he settled for gasping a laugh in return.

Something that he had spent so much time wondering about, had actually happened. The reality of it all, well, it was so much better than anything he could have come up with, but wasn’t that the way it usually went? He wasn’t even sure how they had gotten here, but it was good, so he didn’t mind not knowing.

“We need to clean up,” Joseph finally managed, fingers tracing down the line Sebastian’s back. He felt Sebastian nod, from where his face was buried against the side of his own. Even though Sebastian had agreed, he made no attempt to move, to which Joseph responded by smacking his hand flat against his partners shoulder. “That means you need to get off of me.”

“We’ll clean up and then finish eating dinner, yeah?” Sebastian sat up, finally sliding out of Joseph, who shuddered at the loss of contact. He could only nod as he pushed himself up as well and swung his legs off of the bed. He could already feel the burn in the back of his thighs, but it had been more than worth it and besides, they both had the day off tomorrow.

“I never managed to put dinner away, so it’s all still out on the counter.” Joseph agreed, standing up and walking off to the bathroom. He grabbed his pants from the floor as he went, not wanting to strut naked around his apartment, once he’d cleaned himself up.

He could hear Sebastian behind him, rummaging around the bedroom. Joseph made a note that he was going to have to empty the bin in his room in the morning, not wanting to have a used condom sitting in the trash there.

“Are you staying the rest of the night?” The reflection staring back at Joseph was a wreck, but he had expected that. His hair was a mess, and there were bite marks against his collar bone, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“Mmm,” the sound was the only kind of answer that Joseph was going to get. He knew it was agreement though, and for now it was more enough.

He cleaned himself up, pulled on his pants and went to meet Sebastian out in the kitchen. It had all been so easy, something that he was glad for. They could talk about it over leftover Chinese food and another beer, because they did need to talk about it. Joseph didn’t want to fuck this up, not when he had been partners with Sebastian for so long.

There was no worry though, not when Sebastian smiled at him as he passed him a plate of food. Between the two of them, they could figure it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been over a year since I've written and finished anything new. I'm not surprised that the first thing I actually finish is nothing but porn, because that seems to be a habit of mine. It felt a little rough, but that was to be expected after the writing break I took. Anyways, now that I'm getting back into the groove of writing, I'm hopefully going to finish that Ajin, Human/Non-Human relationship fic that I've been talking about on twitter for the last month and a half.
> 
> Title was taken from 'No One's Here To Sleep', by Naughty Boy. I listened to that song, and 'I Come With Knives', by IAMX on loop while I wrote this.


End file.
